


Revelation

by FizzyCustard



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, King Thorin, Post BotFA, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: (Written as a self insert request for Kate (blog name: Kategorically-Challenged) after I posted an imagine on Tumblr) Thorin is now the King of Erebor and has been sneaking into Kate's bed chamber each day whilst she is sick. But one afternoon, after attending council, he reveals his feelings, not knowing that she has heard everything.





	

Thorin sat at the head of his large council table, tapping his foot on the stone floor in high hopes that the discussions regarding sending more monetary aid to Esgaroth for re-builds would come to an end. All he could focus on was Kate lying amongst the many furs in her bed chamber, sweating and shaking with a high fever. She had been suffering now for the last three days, and each day he had gone to her around mid afternoon. In the midst of her sickness he had sat upon the edge of the bed, watching as Oin made sure that she was comfortable enough and was being given her medicine.

“Do you agree, my Lord?” a voice came, pulling Thorin from his thoughts.

“Mm?” Thorin asked, his eyes wide as he looked upon all the council members lined down each side of the table. “Oh, yes.” What he was agreeing to he had no idea. The last fifteen minutes or so had not reached his ears at all.

The white haired Dwarf who had been speaking got to his feet and pushed a piece of parchment up the table towards Thorin and held a black raven quill in his leather clad hand. “Very well,” he said gruffly. “We shall send five thousand pieces of gold to them immediately and look to choosing apprentices from their young men.”

“Five thousand?” Thorin barked.

“Well, my Lord, you have agreed to it.” The white haired Dwarf raised an eyebrow at Thorin and watched as he proceeded to sign the parchment reluctantly, sealing the agreement that the gold be sent down the river at first light the following morning.

Thorin got up from his seat at the head of the table, seeing that Dwalin and Balin who were sat about half way down the table on his left hand side, were smiling to themselves.

“And the apprentices?” the Dwarf asked again.

“What about them?” Thorin growled just as he was turning his back to exit the council chamber.

“I shall ask no more…”

Thorin disappeared out of the chamber as quickly as he could, rushing through the labyrinth of hallways and up the stone steps towards the main western bed chambers. There was the echoing of hammering in the air as the first shift of workers repaired columns and statues that had been damaged by Smaug the dragon during his sixty year hibernation beneath the gold hoard of King Thror.

Guards bowed their head in respect as Thorin rushed past, but he had no time to stop for pleasantries. He only had one thing on his mind. Until finally he got to her door.

Thorin took a deep breath and slipped inside the wooden door, seeing that Kate was asleep. He closed the door slowly and quietly behind him, not wanting to wake her. First he took the crown from his head and placed it down on the dresser but a few feet from Kate’s bed. The last thing that he ever wished for was for her to be intimidated by his position. He seated himself on the edge of the bed and reached over to place his hand against her forehead which was still damp, but did not feel as fiercely hot as the day before.

This woman before Thorin had travelled alongside him for months, risking her life to help him on the quest to re-claim Erebor. She had been chased by wargs, imprisoned by Wood Elves, entered Lake-town in a fish filled barrel, nearly been burned to death by a dragon, and most regrettably, almost cast from Thorin’s sight when he become over taken by his need for the Arkenstone and descended into madness through Dragon Sickness. But through it all she had still remained loyal to him, forging a new life in Erebor.

Thorin picked up her hand, cradling it between both of his and then kissed it, allowing it to linger against his lips. He had loved her now for so long, but had been overcome with his own fear of rejection that he had never dared broach the subject with her.

“My love,” Thorin whispered as he held Kate’s hand to his cheek, and brushed it against his skin. He closed his eyes and allowed the fierce feelings of wanting to cherish her and protect her always to overcome him. “I will love you always.” Even if she was taken by the young Dwarf guard whom she had been conversing with quite often, he would still love her. Of course the pain would always be present, knowing that she had not reciprocated in regards to her feelings towards Thorin. Most of the younger Dwarves had shown an interest in Kate due to her being an outsider of sorts and being one of the few females living within Erebor. Thorin’s opinion had always been that Kate would be better suited to one of them rather than him.

A whisper crept upon Thorin, pulling him from his present thoughts; his heart felt as though it jolted, and then it began to thunder, pounding in his ears. Kate’s eyes were open and she had uttered his name.

“I…I did not mean to wake you,” Thorin stuttered, placing Kate’s hand back by her side.

“No,” she muttered, picking her hand back up from the bed so it would stay inside his.

Dizziness hit Kate hard as she tried to pull herself up from the pillow, rising to sit before Thorin. He tried to stop her, but she resisted his protests and sat up. She looked into his eyes, those eyes that had always been saddened by his past pains and loneliness. A deep crimson had bloomed on Thorin’s cheeks and he had turned his head away in embarrassment upon his accidental revelation. “Thorin?” she asked.

Thorin looked back upon her. Even when she was suffering from illness her radiant beauty still shone bright. She was smiling at him now, her eyes having grown bright.

“I will always love you, too,” she said and moved closer to him, placing her lips upon his. She felt him respond instantly, his pent up need for her being set free. His hands cupped her cheeks as their kiss deepened. He smelled of earth and leather, such a beautiful scent that she had become so drawn in by.

As their kiss ended, Kate smiled to him, sensing questions in his eyes. Upon impulse she kissed the tip of his nose and heard him chuckle. However, that chuckle was soon no more and his face grew straight as the first question slipped past his lips.

“Will you be my Queen, Kate?”


End file.
